<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You showed me colors (I can't see with anyone else) by petitlar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927100">You showed me colors (I can't see with anyone else)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlar/pseuds/petitlar'>petitlar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, a little bit of angst cause im a sucker for sad times, flynn and carrie are together, julie is a florist, lots of fluff, luke can't live without music, reggie is a cinnamon roll, soulmates can't see color until they touch eachother, willex on its finest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlar/pseuds/petitlar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie doesn’t need a soulmate, because she already had enough heartbreak for a lifetime and she is pretty sure she can’t take another one.<br/>Luke doesn’t need a soulmate, because his music is what matters and he definitely can’t deal with another person saying his dreams aren’t worth chasing.<br/>But then the world explodes into color and maybe the universe was right when it decided that the two of them would be good together, after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Soulmate AU where you can’t see color until you touch your soulmate.</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You showed me colors (I can't see with anyone else)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, welcome to my first fic at this beautiful place! My name is Lara, it's very nice to have you reading my story, so thank you very much for giving it a chance!<br/>I'm not really sure where this is headed, I'm pretty positive it will contain more chapters (unless everyone hates it, then I guess not<br/> <br/>Title from "illicit affairs" by Taylor Swift.</p><p>Have a good time reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>----------------------------------------------</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PROLOGUE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"who needs color?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    Julie doesn’t need a soulmate. </p><p>     She is quite happy with what she’s got. She works at the flower shop her aunt Victoria owns, creating bouquets out of pretty dahlias and tiny daises, takes her coffee with cream and sugar and a little bit of cinnamon, feels like the whole world is hers when she rides her bike down the street.</p><p>    Sure, everything is black, white and shades of gray, but that’s okay. Her mind has enough color to paint the whole damn sky if she wants to.</p><p>   She eats toast in the morning and ruffles her brother’s hair before going to school, lets her friends paint her nails in sleepovers, kisses Nick under a tree while the rain is pouring around them, and she feels on the top of the world.</p><p>    Julie tries to ignore the mere thought of soulmates, like they don’t even exist, like they are just another foolish myth people tell each other because it’s easier to believe someone out there is destined to love you above your flaws and your sins than to soak in the realization that <em>maybe some people are just too ruined to be loved</em>.</p><p>   She tries to ignore them, <em>she really does</em>.</p><p>   She tries not to dwell on how lifeless the flower shop looks some days, all the flowers black and white, and how the sky should be blue and the grass should be green but everything is just dead gray.</p><p>    She <em>really</em> tries to ignore the idea of soulmates, but somehow the universe always seems to remind her.</p><p>   It reminds her when Flynn, the girl who always moves like a hurricane, and Carrie, lips full of blinding smiles and words coated with barbed wire, tell people how they met — knees stained with dirt and fingers smudged with melted ice cream — and how with a game of tag and Flynn’s hand touching Carrie’s shoulder, the world exploded in color.</p><p>   It reminds her when Willie, made of kind eyes and the smell of soap, leaps into the cafeteria with the biggest smile and says he found his soulmate while skating down the Hollywood Boulevard, and the sky is blue and the grass is green and he feels so damn happy he could just <em>explode</em>.</p><p>   It reminds her when Nick runs his fingers on her skin and they feel wrong, when he glues his lips on hers and there’s no fireworks, no housefire, no butterflies. When Nick smiles at her and she can’t help but wonder how long until he leaves because he got tired of the gray and craves all the colors that she can’t make him see. It reminds her when he does, claiming that “<em>there was a connection” </em>and “<em>it’s not you fault</em>.” She knows it’s not. Sometimes she still feels like it is, though.</p><p>   It reminds her when Rose, the most passionate and endearing soul she knows, comes home with eyes full of tears and a sick note because suddenly she doesn’t have the strength to fight any more. It reminds her when Ray, who wears dark circles like armor and doesn’t smile much nowadays, admits that the world is becoming worn out and the colors are fading and he doesn’t know what to do. It reminds her when, in a crisp morning while the wind seems to hold sharp cries and the sun is hiding far from all the sadness, her mother flutters away with a soft sigh, like a faint breath being released, like an exhausted surrender, and it’s <em>fucking</em> <em>ironic</em> how the woman who used to roar battle cries and make the earth crumble with her fists is gone so soundlessly. It reminds her when she sees her father on his knees, Rose’s hands between his own, laments being uttered like prayers.</p><p>  It reminds her when he says he can’t see color any more.</p><p>  So, it doesn’t matter how many times the universe is going to show her how Flynn and Carrie seem to fit so well together, holding into each other between blankets on movie nights, or how Willie is so much happier after his dates with <em>mystery drummer boy</em>, his smile so wide she is actually scared it will tear his cheeks. It doesn’t matter, because Julie is always going to remember the sleepless nights that her dad spent crying and mourning, the days he looks lost like a part of him was ripped away, <em>and maybe it was</em>, the mornings when he stares into the orange juice for too long because orange is his favorite color and <em>he can’t see it anymore</em>.</p><p>   Julie is always going to remember how loving someone so much could tear you apart.</p><p>   She doesn’t need a soulmate. She doesn’t need someone made for her, someone that she could love that powerfully, because that kind of love is dangerous and it destroys people too weak to bear it, and Julie has never been the strongest.</p><p>   She doesn’t need someone because letting people in means they can walk right out, and Julie definitively doesn’t need the reminder that <em>she is not enough to make people stay</em>.</p><p>    Because she knows.</p><p>    So, she is content with her black and white world, even when sometimes the loneliness becomes way too much. Even when she looks at the sky and at the grass and the sky isn’t blue, the grass isn’t green, everything is just grey. She’s okay, though, and that is enough.</p><p>   She is okay.</p><p>   She doesn’t need a soulmate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Luke never really minded the whole soulmate thing.</p><p>   His world is black and white, and he is okay with it. He doesn’t really care.</p><p>   He has Alex, an anxious drummer that wears way too much hoodies and thinks the world is a matrix, plays just dance when is bored, drinks tea every night and carries a watch in his fanny pack instead of his wrist. He smells of lemons and chamomile, has a smile that can light up the whole room and sometimes just needs a hug.</p><p>   He has Reggie, the bassist that carries flirty winks and light chuckles wherever he goes, pats every dog on the street, has a soft spot for country music, believes storms are for when the stars are crying and likes to sing people to sleep. He has shaky hands and bright eyes, reads stories for the kids at the hospital, and everyone is pretty sure he is an angel that has fallen from the sky.</p><p>     He has music, too, and that is the most important thing on the whole world. Luke has his guitar and his voice, and the magic that he can create while playing notes and singing into a mic. <em>“No one needs color when you can have music!</em>”, he says.</p><p>    Sure, it would be nice to be able to see the navy blue of his guitar and the shades of his colorful printed shirts, but it’s okay. He can’t have everything, so when days are passing and everything seems dull and faded, Luke just closes his eyes and strums the chords, and suddenly the colors don’t matter anymore.</p><p>    <em>Nothing</em> matters anymore.</p><p>    The soulmate thing, the anxious nights without inspiration, the panic attacks, the scream his mother roared while he biked down the street, away from her, away from home. The moments where he slept on benches because, somewhere along the line, his bed lost his scent and started feeling a lot like a <em>prison</em>.</p><p>    Luke dropped out of high school and ran away from home with a duffel bag, his guitar and an adventurous spirit. His parents weren’t supportive of his dreams and hopes, so he just took off, biking through Los Angeles, wearing a fierce expression and bearing a little bit of guilt on his heart every time he came across another missing flier with his face on it.</p><p>   Reggie and Alex soon joined him, letting go of the things that held them behind. They rented a small apartment on a fairly good neighborhood, big enough for all of their instruments but somehow way too small for all their dreams. Alex found a job at a bakery down the block and Reggie takes turns at a bicycle shop and volunteering at the pediatric center. Luke works at a music shop, tuning instruments, teaching kids how to hold a guitar and attending people who love the things his soul is made of, and that’s his place, that’s his people.</p><p>  He doesn’t need another person to make his decisions for him, he doesn’t need another person to <em>disappoint</em>. He doesn’t need someone else that doesn’t believe in him, that doesn’t get why <em>this is so damn important</em>.</p><p>  So yeah, Luke never really minded the whole soulmate thing.</p><p>  Until Alex barged into their shared apartment with a blazing smile.</p><p>   <em>I found my soulmate</em>, he had screamed to the whole world, eyes shining like two supernovas<em>. I found my soulmate, and he is beautiful</em>, he had whispered into the night hours later, soft sighs to the stars like they could hear him. <em>I found my soulmate, and I’m not alone anymore</em>, he had realized at dawn, guitar strumming filling the void on his eyes when Luke had said he was never alone. It was a lie, and they both knew it.</p><p>   <em>I found my soulmate, and I can see color</em> was left unsaid.</p><p>  And while Luke sprawled on his bed at sunrise, fully aware of his grey world and Alex’s pure happiness, he thought <em>maybe he deserved some color after all</em>.</p><p>  The thought left by morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so there's that. I really enjoyed writing this, it was my first time working with a soulmate plot and I think it turned out pretty good. Of course, English it's NOT my first language, I'm barely fluent, so please please please, feel free to notify me in any kind of error or misspell.<br/>Writing this is a exercise to improve my English and constructive criticism is always welcomed!</p><p>  Anyways, I hope you had a good time, please let me hear your thoughts about the chapter! </p><p>  Sending a lot of love and tons of hugs! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>